ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey's PhilharMagic (extended version)
This is the extended version of Mickey's PhilharMagic (also known as Disney's Magical Moments 3D) that could be at Hong Kong Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland and Disneyland Cleveland. This is gonna have additional characters as well. Also, if Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic finishes touring, the 3-D movie will replace the ice show. Notes and changes *Donald Duck will be voiced by Tony Anselmo throughout the show. *Clara Cluck, the frog (from Mickey's Grand Opera), Sora, Kairi, Riku, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, and Stitch will join Donald as main characters. *Donald and Panchito will only sing the last word of "Be Our Guest." Clara Cluck, the frog, and Pluto will join them in singing too. *The Peter Pan part will no longer appear in this version of the show. *The "When You Wish Upon a Star" reprise from Disney on Ice's 100 Years of Magic ''will play as Donald, Stitch, and their friends return to the stage for the finale. *In the end of the show, Mickey will say "Well, ha-ha! So long folks!" instead of "Ha-ha! See ya real soon!", so it will be like Disney on Ice's ''100 Years of Magic. Plot As guests are on their way to the theater, they pick up their 3D opera glasses, view the posters, and look at the things from the Disney films and the props from Disney on Ice's 100 Years of Magic. Goofy checks in to see if everybody is ready. Minnie then tells everyone not to eat, drink, smoke, or use flash photography or videography during the show. As the show starts, she lets everyone to put on their 3D opera glasses and presents Mickey and his PhilharMagic orchestra to the stage. Minnie asks Mickey where Donald, Chip 'n' Dale (in their Rescue Rangers outfits), Pluto, Clara Cluck, Panchito, Jose, Stitch, Sora, Kairi, and Riku are. But then Goofy opens the curtains, but the stage stays empty save for a pedestal and a bed where Donald, Stitch, and their friends are sleeping. Mickey tells Donald to unpack the instruments and not to touch his sorcerer hat. And Donald does it. Stitch and Jose get their guitars, while Clara Cluck, the frog, Pluto, and Panchito are being prepared to sing. But then Donald gets tempted to steal Mickey's hat which he wants to try on. The instruments do a little warm-up, but then rebel. The flute plays'' "The Mickey Mouse Club March". Donald tries to bully the flute, but then Stitch kicks Donald and throws the flute in front of the viewers. Then Pluto catches the flute with his mouth. Then, the instruments get Donald and his friends. Donald, Clara Cluck, the frog, Stitch, Panchito, Jose, Sora, Kairi, and Riku go through musical worlds of ''Beauty and the Beast, Fantasia, The Little Mermaid,'' The Lion King'', Bambi, Camp Rock, Princess Protection Program, Mulan, The Incredibles, It's a Small World, Cinderella, Aladdin, Toy Story series, and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. After the end of "Someday my Prince Will Come", Donald and his friends enjoy eating and finishing Snow White's gooseberry pie. But then, another pie is served, then the apple drops on the top of it, and then the hat covers the whole pie. But as Donald and his friends try to get the hat, Mickey gets it back and changes things back to normal as the Disneyland castle rises. Donald then gives the baton to Mickey, and then Donald and his friends get trapped and stuck in some musical instruments as Mickey plays the last few notes of "The Mickey Mouse Club March". Then the instruments that trap Donald and his friends shoot them into the wall. And Donald and his friends struggle on the wall to get themselves out of the holes. The show ends, and the guests go out of the theater. Characters and their films *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Pluto *Chip and Dale (Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Sora, Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts) (TDL version) *Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *Clara Cluck and the frog (Mickey's Grand Opera) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Belle, and the Prince (Beauty and the Beast) *The Brooms (Fantasia) *Ariel and Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu (from The Lion King) *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, and the Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *The Jonas Brothers (Camp Rock) (TDL version) *Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato (Princess Protection Program) (TDL version) *Mulan, Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, and Shang's men (Mulan) *Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, Frozone, and Edna Mode (The Incredibles) *It's a Small World dolls (from It's a Small World) *Cinderella and Prince Charming (Cinderella) *Aladdin and Jasmine, Magic Carpet, Iago, and the Genie (Aladdin) *Buzz, the aliens, Emperor Zurg, Woody, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Bo Peep, Hamm, the soldiers, RC, Bullseye, Jessie, and Andy (Toy Story series) *Snow White and her animal friends (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) Worlds Songs *"The Mickey Mouse Club March" *"Be Our Guest" *"Part of Your World" *"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *"There is Life" *"I'll Make a Man Out of You" *"It's a Small World" *"So This is Love" *"A Whole New World" *"Friend Like Me" *"Someday my Prince Will Come" Posters Original Posters *Mickey's Philharmagic poster with Maestro Mickey Mouse *Wolfgang Trio *Una Fiesta Festiva! *Willie the Whale *Hades Sings the Torches *Genie Sings the Blues *Ariel's Coral Group *An Evening with Wheezy New Posters *Clara Cluck's Opera *The Seven Dwarfs' Yodel Time Concert *The Disney on Ice Movie Disney on Ice posters *Beauty and the Beast *Toy Story 2 *Monsters Inc. *Princess Classics Queue displays *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, featherdusters, bottles, jars, and a rose *brooms *a treasure chest with jewelry *Incredibles suits *It's a Small World dolls *Cinderella's ball gown and glass slipper *Genie's lamp, and Magic Carpet *Andy's toys *a gooseberry pie, and an apple *props from Disney on Ice's 100 Years of Magic Merchandise *Mickey's PhilharMagic program brochures *Disney pins *Disney dolls *Bags *Lunchboxes *Pens *soundtrack CD from the show *soundtrack CD and from Disney on Ice's 100 Years of Magic *Disney's Sing-Along Songs videos *Mickey's Fun Songs videos *Posters Voice cast for this attraction English cast *Wayne Allwine: Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Bill Farmer: Chip and Dale, Goofy, and Pluto *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse *Fallon Grace: Clara Cluck *Chris Sanders: Stitch *Carlos Alazraqui: Panchito Pistoles *Rob Paulsen: Jose Carioca *Jerry Orbach: Lumiere *Jodi Benson: Ariel *Jason Weaver: Simba *Rowan Atkinson: Zazu *Donny Osmond: Li Shang *Brad Bird: Edna Mode *Craig T. Nelson: Mr. Incredible *Helen Parr: Mrs. Incredible *Spencer Fox: Dash *Samuel L. Jackson: Frozone *Ilene Woods: Cinderella *William Phipps: Prince Charming *Brad Kane: Aladdin *Lea Salonga: Jasmine *Gilbert Gotfried: Iago *Robin Williams: Genie *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *Wallace Shawn: Rex *John Ratzenburger: Hamm Japanese cast Trivia *Since the show will be extended, this will resemble Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic, not The Mickey Mouse Revue. *This will replace Disney on Ice's ''100 Years of Magic ''and will have new scenes, songs, and characters for its 10th anniversary edition. *Violet and Jessie are the only characters who don't speak. Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Disney attractions Category:Ohio Disney Community Resort Category:Disney shows Category:Theatre